Amour impossible, amitié brisée
by Milky01
Summary: Défi "La Famille" de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons. Hermione trompe Ron avec Draco. Que ce passera-t-il lorsque la vérité éclatera. Arriveront ils à surmonter cette épreuve ?
1. Chapter 1

Harry regardait, pour la cinquième fois de la journée, ses meilleurs amis se disputer. Encore une histoire qui n'est partie de rien.

Ron était rouge. Il était en colère, il en avait marre d'entendre les commentaires négatifs d'hermine à longueur de journée. _Ron mange la bouche fermée. Ron révisé plus tes cours, les ASPIC's sont à la fin de l'année,_ et tant d'autres. Il était à bout.

Décidé à mettre un terme à cette mascarade, il fit demi-tour et prêt à quitter la tour Griffondor.

-Où vas tu?

-Là où je suis sur que je ne tomberais pas sur toi. J'en ai marre Hermione de tes critiques à tout moment de la journée. Je t'aime mais là je sature.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley, reviens ici tout de suite.

-Non, et je sais encore comment je m'appelle alors merci bien. Si tu ne veux pas que je dise quelque chose que je ne pense pas sous la colère alors tais-toi et laisse-moi tranquille.

Hermione et les autres présents ne pipèrent pas un mot. Tout le monde connaissait la légendaire colère des membres de la famille Weasley.

Voyant les larmes prêtent à tomber des yeux de son amie, Harry voulu se rapprocher, mais voulant rester seule, Hermione se précipita pour sortir de la tour.

Elle erra dans les couloirs du château. Se posant des questions sur son comportement qu'elle a avec Ron. Depuis petite, elle est rejetée par ses pairs, trop curieuse., trop assidue, ne se laisse pas aller. Toujours seule, elle avait pensé qu'en arrivant dans le monde de la Magie tout allait changer. Dure fut la chute qui suivit son premier jour.

Sang-de-bourbe, voilà comment on la traitait. Elle avait su depuis un moment qu'elle n'irait pas bien loin dans la communauté magique. Seuls les Sang-purs se font une place. Elle voulait leur montrer qu'une simple née-de-moldus pouvait monter les échelons. Malheureusement ce fut juste un beau rêve qu'elle ne verra jamais. Elle avait compris que la seule façon d'être remarqué pour ce qu'elle était, était de se marier avec un Sang-purs, pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Ron bien au contraire.

Les héritiers de familles sorcières baignent depuis tout depuis dans les traditions et rituels de la Magie. Ayant compris à la différence de leurs parents. Les élèves Sang-purs décidèrent d'apprendre le plus de choses aux initiés. Hermione fut très déçue d'apprendre que Ron, mais non seulement que certains membres de sa maison, pouvait lui apprendre toutes les histoires de la Magie depuis des années.

C'est dans la Salle sur Demande que les réunions s'organisèrent, à la demande des serpentard. En effet, certains enfants ne voulant pas porter la marque d'une soumission sur leur corps, se rebellèrent de leurs parents.

Ses pas la guidèrent à cette fameuse salle, elle dût qu'elle n'était pas seule en voyant une chevelure blonde dépasser du sofa. Elle s'avança prudemment pour ne pas l'effrayer.

En voyant le corps du garçon avoir des soubresauts, elle se mit à genoux et posa une main sur sa jambe.

-Draco ?

C'est en sursautant que Draco effaça le sillon de ses larmes sur ses joues pâles. Pas assez vite puisque Hermione put les voir.

-Granger.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Pourquoi te parlerais-je, nous ne sommes pas amis.

-C'est bon Draco pas la peine de porter ton masque de parfait Sang-purs… Sinon pouvons reprendre nos leçons ?

-Bien sûr,-avec un sourire narquois-nous allons parler des mariages arrangés.

Draco sut en voyant la mine dégoûtée de sa comparse que la soirée allait être longue. Il lui explique les principales causes que les familles sorcières souscrivant à un contrat, appuie politique, appuie financier, que c'était une façon de garder le sang pur, malgré la grande possibilité de consanguinité.

Il lui expliqua certaines clauses, ce que chaque protagoniste pouvait endurer s'il ne suivait pas le contrat de mariage. Les tenants et aboutissants de chaque particularité des différents contrats suivant la lignée.

Tout au long de leur discussion, ils apprenèrent à mieux se connaître, à se taquiner, se faire de doux sourires, de lentes caresses sur certaines parties du corps.

Le regard d'Hermione tomba dans les deux lacs argentés de son vis-à-vis, elle est sûre qu'elle ne pourrait plus quitter cette vision. Draco en voyant les pupilles de sa camarade se dilater légèrement, il comprit que son charme naturel avait encore fait une victime, mais il ne la considérait pas comme ses anciennes conquêtes.

Avec une allure féline, Draco se rapprocha lentement de la lionne, pour juger de sa réaction. C'est en sentant le souffle chaud, à la senteur du chèvre miel, qu'il sut qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir faire marche arrière. Tout son corps se tendait vers la silhouette qui lui faisait face.

Hermione ne put bouger, hypnotisé par Draco. Elle inspira un grand coup, alors que le blond s'approchait de plus en plus. L'odeur boisée avec des effluves de parchemins anciens eut raison d'elle. Elle avait déjà senti cette fragrance, mais où?

La réponse lui revint, cours de potion avec Slughorn sur l'amortentia. C'est l'odeur de l'homme de sa vie.

En sentant les lèvres pleines de Draco sur les siennes, ce fut l'explosion, à partir de maintenant elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer de Draco.

Avec une main sur la nuque et l'autre sur une de ces hanches, le serpentard attira la lionne sur ces genoux. L'atmosphère de la pièce changea, suite à la demande muette de Draco. L'ambiance se fut plus romantique, un grand lit apparu dans un coin de la pièce, des coussins se retrouvèrent étalés sur le sol, des bougies aux différentes saveurs remplissaient la pièce.

Hermione répondit au baiser du blond, elle ouvrit la bouche quand il lui en fit la demande. La langue du garçon entra pour trouver sa jumelle, une danse sensuelle commença entre les deux muscles. Aucune des deux personnes ne voulait prendre le contrôle. Avec douceur, l'héritier Malfoy déplaça ses mains sous les cuisses de la jeune femme et se leva. Hermione entoura ses jambes autour des hanches et ses bras autour du cou de son amant.

À partir de cet instant, la Salle sur Demande fut la seule présente pour accueillir la chanson des deux corps qui ne font plus qu'un. Elle garda pour elle, les cris de plaisir, les halètements des deux étudiants. Et c'est sur les cris de jouissances qu'elle assista aux derniers moments de caresse avant que le sommeil ne vienne approcher les jeunes gens.

En se réveillant le lendemain, Hermione se trouvait seule dans le lit. Dépitée, elle se mit en position assise et se traite de débile d'avoir cédé la veille. C'est un bruit de porte qui l'a sortie de ses pensées, le blond en sortit, elle garda son regard sur le torse nu de son amant. Il était bien dessiné, fin pas trop maigre ni trop musclé, un corps comme elle aimait.

Le serpentard s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire aux lèvres, rien que cette vision suffit au bonheur de la brune, elle priait pour que ça ne soit pas le seul.

-Bonjour Hermione.

-Salut Draco.

-Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, sache que je ne regrette rien de ce qu'il s'est passé. Au contraire, je ne peux me détacher de toi. Alors j'espère que pour toi c'est pareil.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point. Je parlerais avec Ron pour lui expliquer, mais en attendant que penses-tu de revenir avec moi dans ce lit et d'y rester jusqu'à demain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Defi "Maître des potions" de la Gazette des bonbon. _Votre personnage parvient à faire exploser les potions d'une classe entière._**

 **Defi "Choose your wand" (fabrique ta baguette) Fabricant : Gregorovitch. _Ecrire sur quelqu'un visite un autre pays._**

 ** _Bêta : merci à NashiDiabolique pour sa correction_**

* * *

Après sa dispute avec Hermione, survenue dans la salle commune, Ron ne pouvait plus supporter la relation qu'il entretenait avec la brune. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement qu'elle adoptait avec lui. Il n'était pas le seul homme de leur promotion, qui avait des difficultés dans les matières. Malgré ce fait, Hermione les aidait gentiment. Était-ce lui qui provoquait les remontrances qu'elle lui infligeait ?

Il resta cloîtré dans son lit tout le week-end.

Harry était très inquiet, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son meilleur ami louper des repas. Il essaya de le faire parler, de lui changer les idées ou encore de le faire sortir en prétextant un match Quidditch. Rien. Il ne revit que le roux le lundi matin, dans un état plus qu'inquiétant.

C'est en silence que Ron sortit de sa tanière, il ne pouvait rester caché, surtout avec McGonagall dans les parages. Une fois habillée et son sac de cours sur l'épaule, il alla rejoindre la grande salle pour le premier repas de la journée. La pièce était d'un silence de mort, tous avaient le regard concentré sur le dernier des mâles Weasley. Le regard vague, Ronald, n'avait pas encore touché à sa nourriture. Il ne percevait rien de ce qui l'entourait. Les discussions de ses camarades ne faisaient qu'effleurer ses tympans, les gestes qu'on avait pour lui n'étaient ressentis qu'en de légères caresses. C'est comme si le rouquin était immunisé contre tout contact.

Harry perçu le changement subtil de son ami quand le dernier membre du trio prit place en face d'eux. Ron ne savait comment se comporter, alors il ne dit rien, ne fit aucun geste. Il attendait tout simplement, en s'efforçant de garder au plus loin les souvenirs de ses disputes. Mais ses faibles barrières mentales se brisèrent, quand elle lui parla d'une voix plaintive :

-Hum…Ron ? On peut se parler ?

Il releva la tête si rapidement, qu'il crut s'être brisé la nuque. Le regard noir qu'il lui envoya fit frémir la brune.

-Et qu'as-tu à me dire aujourd'hui ? Que je ne suis qu'un pauvre ignorant ? Que je ne ferais rien de mes dix doigts ? Écoute-moi Hermione, je sature, reprit-il après un temps, je ne supporte plus tes jérémiades sur mon compte. Je me demande si de s'être mis ensemble était une bonne solution…En tout cas pour moi c'est terminer.

Sur ces paroles, il se leva et sortit de la Salle. Il prit la direction des cachots pour son cours de potion, comme tous les lundis matin depuis maintenant 7 ans. Il était las de cette situation, il voulait partir pour reprendre un peu le contrôle de sa vie. Les vacances de Pâques étaient pour bientôt, alors Ron sortit une plume et du parchemin, et commença à écrire une lettre pour son frère Charlie.

Il était toujours en train de fulminer quand il posa ses affaires sur la paillasse qu'il partageait avec Harry. Coincé dans sa bulle, il ne fit aucune attention aux recommandations que le professeur Snape portât sur la potion du jour.

Il prenait et jetait les ingrédients dans le chaudron, comme un robot. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait ressentir une telle colère contre Hermione, mais les paroles qu'elle lui crachait à la figure à chaque dispute revenaient sans cesse à son esprit. Toujours dans sa bulle destructrice, et avec des gestes faits machinalement, il prit un ingrédient au hasard et le mit dans son chaudron. Au moment de la rencontre entre l'intrus et le liquide, il ne fallut que cinq secondes avant qu'une explosion retentisse dans tout le sous-sol du château. Avant que le professeur ne puisse intervenir, plusieurs projectiles finirent leurs courses dans les chaudrons de différents élèves. L'explosion en chaîne qui suivit fit trembler le château sur ses fondations, les chaudrons de toute la classe explosèrent les uns après les autres, envoyant différentes substances sur les élèves, les murs et sans oublier le professeur.

Severus Snape lançait des _Evanesco_ sur _Evanesco_ grâce à ses réflexes d'espion et de combattant. Seuls quelques élèves eurent de légères brûlures à cause de la potion qui n'avait pas été retiré tout de suite et qui avait donc brûlé leur peau. Ron faisait partie de ceux touchés. N'ayant pu découvrir qui était le responsable de la catastrophe, le professeur Snape retira le maximum de point aux deux maisons, chose rare !

L'infirmière Pomfresh, tenue au courant de la situation, était sur les chapeaux de roues. Lorsque Ron passa sous la vigilance du dragon, la moitié des patients étaient déjà sortis.

Le rouquin sortit avec une crème pour atténuer les douleurs et permettre à la peau de repousser. Il remontait à la tour Griffondor quand son regard remarqua un mouvement sur sa droite. Et Ronald tomba sur la pire scène qu'il pouvait imaginer et exister : dans une alcôve à l'abri des regards, Hermione était dans les bras de son pire ennemi, Draco Malfoy. Il sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux, la colère qu'il ressentit envers la brune commença à se transformer en haine, qui lui fit peur. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé leur camarade dans les bras de la fouine.

Il avait l'impression que le monde s'écroulait sous ses pieds, le sentiment de trahison était tellement fort qu'il devait partir d'ici. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la brune aurait pu lui faire ça. Il ne pouvait rester une seconde de plus dans le même endroit que ces deux-là. Mais pour aller où ? Au Terrier et se faire tuer comme un vulgaire cochon ? Non pas possible. Il agrippa sa robe au niveau du cœur. Il avait tellement mal, la respiration haletante, il était en train de faire une crise de panique. Crise complètement inconnue pour les sorciers. Il commença à faire marche arrière et aller à l'infirmerie, mais à peine fut-il quelques pas qu'il s'écroula sur le sol du couloir.

Ron ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, avec un mal de tête insupportable. Une potion apparue devant ses yeux, n'en faisant pas grand cas, il la but entière et senti la douleur s'atténuer de plus en plus. Il regarda son environnement et soupira de soulagement, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Ron capta les mouvements autour de son lit, Harry et Hermione était tous les deux présents. En voyant la brune les larmes aux yeux, le rouquin laissa la haine sortir de ses gonds et lui dit d'une voix polaire :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je ne veux plus te voir. Dégage.

-Ro…

-DEGAGE ! Casses-toi !

Hermione sortit de la pièce en larme sous le regard confus d'Harry. Ron lui expliqua la situation, il avait découvert Hermione dans les bras de ce Mangemort en herbe, qui lui aspirait la bouche. Il lui parla de son ressentit face à la situation et son envie de partir. Pour soutenir son ami, Harry lui proposa de loger au Square Grimaud en attendant la réponse de son frère. L'ambiance des jours suivants fut pesante, le rouquin faisait tout pour éviter la brune. Il passait toutes ses soirées dans la Salle-sur-Demande, mangeait avec d'autres élèves de la table…

La réponse de son frère arriva la veille de son départ. Il lui écrivit qu'il serait heureux de l'accueillir et de l'aider dans son deuil et sa haine. Il rajouta qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que les paysages de la Roumanie et l'ambiance de la réserve pour se requinquer.

Cela fit naître le début d'un sourire, qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose, sur le visage du roux. Dans l'enveloppe, il découvrit également un Portoloin qui le mènerait directement aux limites de la réserve de dragons.

Le week-end se passa dans le silence, entrecoupé des passages d'Harry pour s'assurer de la bonne santé de son ami. Bagages prêtes et en main, il attendit le dernier moment pour envoyer un message à ses parents pour éviter l'angoisse de sa mère. Il prit l'objet qui l'emmènerait loin d'ici. Il sentit les sensations familières du tiraillement au niveau du nombril, et la maison en un clin d'œil reprit son silence habituel.

La nuit noire était la seule présente lors de son arrivée. Il essaya de regarder son environnement, mais seules des ombres étaient visibles. Il ne se sentait pas rassuré, il sursauta, tout en poussant un cri aigu, lorsque des bras l'emprisonnèrent dans une étreinte affectueuse. Il distingua le sourire moqueur de son grand frère. Il se retira du corps de son frère et lui donna un coup-de-poing dans l'épaule.

-Non mais t'es pas bien….faire peur aux gens comme ça, en pleine nuit !

-Désolé. Je suis super content que tu sois là, Ronnie.

-Arrête avec ce surnom débile, grogna ledit Ronnie.

-Hihihi…Tu verras tu seras très bien ici, et ça nous permettra de se rapprocher un peu plus.

-Oui, ça sera formidable.

Depuis qu'il était petit, il connaissait que très peu les deux premiers garçons. Déjà présent à Poudlard lorsqu'il put marcher, courir et parler, Ron ne les voyait que peu souvent. Pour son entrée à Poudlard, Bill était déjà embauché par la banque des gobelins, Charlie finissait sa dernière année et ne le revit que très rarement. Tête de turc des jumeaux, il ne restait pas dans leur cercle. Ils restaient que tous les deux. Incompris des autres, ils avaient créés leur propre langage pour se faire entendre, les blagues. Et cela marchait plutôt bien puisque leur mère tournait autour comme un vautour attiré par la chaire. Dès cet instant, Ron compris qu'il n'aurait jamais rien d'exceptionnel, Bill était un briseur de sort très connu par la communauté magique, Charlie était devenu dragonnier, le premier Anglais depuis des centaines d'années. Les jumeaux avaient créé leur propre gamme de farces et attrapes, leur boutique était la plus populaire à Pre-au-Lard et au Chemin de Traverse.

Mais sa rencontre avec Harry dans le Poudlard Express fut pour lui une bouffée d'oxygène. Les personnes commencèrent à s'intéresser à lui. Il ne faisait pas attention que c'était justement son rapprochement, avec le Survivant, qui attirait le regard vers lui. Il ne se préoccupait pas, que les gens ne lui parlaient que pour s'approcher de son ami. Mais au cours des années suivantes, la jalousie prenait un peu plus de place dans ses pensées. Et l'annonce pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Il s'en était pris verbalement contre Harry, ne le croyant pas. Mais quand le rouquin appris les tâches qui attendaient le garçon-qui-a-survécu, son jugement changea. Comment quelqu'un de sensé s'inscrirait dans ce genre de folie ? Très heureux que son ami brun lui pardonne, Ronald se promis qu'il ferait des efforts pour garder sa jalousie, de montrer qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un d'important dans l'entourage du Survivant. Le meilleur moment, pour lui, fut quand Hermione l'embrassa pour la première fois suite à _ses_ actes, qui étaient plus que réfléchis et censés. Le bonheur explosa dans sa poitrine. Enfin, il allait être heureux.

C'est le bruit d'une porte qui claque qui le fit sortir de ses pensées. La maison était merveilleuse, avec son recouvrement en pierre de lune, qui réfléchissait la lumière. Alors oui, il allait être bien ici, il pourrait peut-être remonter la pente, et surtout pouvoir créer des liens avec son grand-frère sans personnes autour de lui. Ils entrèrent dans un petit vestibule, où était entassé les affaires de boulot de Charlie. En sentant l'odeur, Ron comprit pourquoi la pièce était toujours fermée. La pièce qui suivait était un salon assez grand, l'ambiance était chaleureuse, dût à la large cheminée, où les flammes léchaient le bois pour dégager l'odeur de pin. Sur la droite, on apercevait de larges fenêtres qui laissaient passer l'environnement typique des montagnes rocheuses de la réserve. En face, une bibliothèque était disposée, recouverte de livres, particulièrement sur les dragons. _J'y jetterais un coup d'œil, si jamais je peux aider_ , pensa Ron. Son regard se posa sur la grande photo de sa famille qui avait été prise en Égypte, entourée de multitudes de petites photos de tous les membres de sa famille. Au centre de la pièce deux sofas parallèles l'un à l'autre, étaient disposés autour d'une table basse rectangulaire.

Il était abasourdi par la décoration qui était sous ses yeux. Une chape de plomb se fit ressentir dans son estomac, il culpabilisait de ne pas connaître les goûts et les couleurs de son aîné. Il ne savait même pas si Charlie était en couple, et surtout son attirance sexuelle. Il prit la décision de vouloir connaître son frère, être proche de lui, comme Charlie était proche de Bill, s'il se fiait aux photos présentes.

-As-tu déjà pris ton repas Ronnie?

-Oui merci Char'.

-Bien dans ce cas je vais te montrer où est la salle de bain, et puis te montrer la chambre d'ami.

-D'accord.

Ils montèrent au deuxième étage, en arrivant dans le couloir, trois portes était visibles. La plus à droite était la salle-de-bain. Les murs étaient d'un blanc sobre qui se nuançait parfaitement avec les meubles et la baignoire d'un noir mat. La deuxième porte était la chambre de son frère, n'osant pas y entrer pour découvrir l'intimité de Charlie, Ron prit la direction de la troisième porte. Il salua son frère et rentra. La décoration était assez classique, la couleur des murs était chaude, sûrement pour réchauffer la pièce lors des journées d'hiver. Un lit pour deux personnes prônait contre le mur droit, une table de chevet de chaque côté, avec un bougeoir sur chacun, en face du lit se trouvait une commode. Trop fatigué, pour défaire ses affaires, il quitta ses chaussures, s'allongea sur le lit et laissa Morphée l'emporter au monde des rêves.

En se réveillant le lendemain, la première chose à laquelle pensa Ron fut qui avait très bien dormi. Sa dernière vraie nuit datait de la veille de sa dispute. En descendant, il pria pour que son séjour lui soit favorable et qu'il puisse remonter la pente. En arrivant dans la cuisine, il fut surpris de distinguer des matériaux Moldus comme la cafetière, le grill pain ou encore l'appareil à cuisson, le four si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut. L'angoisse le prit de court : il ne savait pas comment fonctionnait ces choses ! Son appétit revenait en force, après ces jours de diète, il espérait que son frère arriverait bientôt.

C'est l'odeur de bacon cuit qui lui fit tourner la tête, sur le comptoir en granit gris reposait une assiette sous le sort de réchauffement, un verre de jus de citrouille et des viennoiseries. Avec un grand sourire sur le visage, il envoya de bonnes ondes à son frère. Le dragonnier revint pour le repas du midi, le cadet ne voulant s'imposer alla aider son frère, et apprendre par la même occasion pour faire les prochains repas. L'après-midi, Charlie fit le tour de la petite communauté qui ne s'était installée pas loin de la réserve. Il lui montra l'épicerie tenue par la plus tenace des commères, le bar/restaurant où se réunissait les habitants les nuits fraîches et enfin, il lui expliqua comment se rendre à la réserve sur les montagnes. Avec sa carrure, Charlie pensait que son frère pouvait bien s'en sortir dans les tâches quotidiennes d'un gardien ou bien dans la construction. Mais son frère n'était pas de son avis, il voulait vraiment trouver sa place s'il devait rester ici, donc il tournerait dans les différentes branches de métier que proposait la communauté et la réserve.

Durant les premiers jours, Ron et Charlie se racontèrent leur enfance, les différences qui étaient présentes, que Charlie est resté dans le giron de Molly jusqu'à la naissance de Percy, et qu'après il était resté avec Bill et leur père. Alors que Ron n'avait pas pu profiter pleinement de sa mère, puisque sa sœur Ginny était venue au monde un an après lui. N'ayant pas eu les attentions comme les autres, il se sentait inférieur aux autres. De pouvoir parler à cœur ouvert fit du bien aux deux Weasley. Ils se soutenaient dans les tâches domestiques, Ron était de plus en plus ouvert envers son frère, mais aussi avec les habitants. Il n'oubliait pas ses amis laissés en Angleterre et donnait souvent des nouvelles à Harry.

À la fin de la semaine, Ron partit travailler dans le bar/restaurant, malgré le fait qu'il aimait inconditionnellement la nourriture, il constata que les métiers de la cuisine ne lui convenaient pas. Il essaya les postes que pouvait offrir l'épicerie, mais le manque d'action ou de clients, le grisait. Il avait besoin de bouger et de contact régulier. C'est au bout de deux semaines qu'il prit la direction de la réserve avec son frère. Être proche de lui, était euphorisant pour le jeune. Aucunes critiques ne fusaient, aucune dispute n'explosait. Il commençait à être heureux ici, il comprenait enfin pourquoi son frère ne revenait que rarement au Terrier.

Ils empruntèrent un chemin escarpé pour monter dans les montagnes, heureusement que l'entraînement de Quidditch était assez intense, sinon jamais il n'aurait pu y accéder à moitié. Les deux rouquins arrivèrent devant un grand entrepôt. Charlie lui expliqua qu'ici, il ne trouverait que les salles d'entraînements, la salle de repos des dragonniers, mais aussi les bureaux. Le bâtiment des Dragons était situé un peu plus loin pour éviter les dangers. Il mena son petit-frère par une multitude de couloirs, montèrent les étages pour s'arrêter devant une double porte en bois brut, avec pour poignée une tête de dragon. Charlie frappa et attendit la réponse, une fois donné, les deux frères entrèrent.

-Ah, Charlie quel bon vent t'amène ?

-Salut Frederik. Mon frère ici présent, Ronald, est chez moi pour quelque temps et il aimerait donner un coup de main. Il a déjà essayé de bosser chez Anita et Sergei, mais disons ce n'est pas ce qu'il cherche.

Pendant que son frère parlait à Frederik, Ron posa son regard sur l'homme très charpenté assis derrière son bureau. Il devait être plus grand que son frère, avait les cheveux longs, portés en une tresse qui était ramenée par-dessus son épaule gauche. Il essayait de ne pas trop le dévisager, à cause de la longue cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage, ses yeux bleus, tel un lac pur, était hypnotisant. Il réagit assez mal quand les deux autres hommes parlèrent de sorts.

-Quels sorts ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Lorsque tu es arrivé ici, deux sorts ont été lancés sur toi. Un sort qui te permet de comprendre toutes les langues parlée dans la communauté, et un sort qui est un peu près comme un Fidelitas. Tu ne pourras dire à quiconque où se trouve la réserve, qui y travaille, et tout ce qu'il s'y passe, lui expliqua Frederik.

-D'accord, je comprends, cela serait mal vu qu'un opportuniste viennent prendre un dragon et créer un autre chaos dehors.

-C'est tout à fait cela, Ronald. Je te laisse la semaine pour en apprendre le maximum sur les dragonniers, les dragons, ainsi que nos us et coutumes* lors des entraînements. N'hésite pas à demander à ton frère des conseils. Sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, messieurs Weasley.

-C'est une bonne chose, accepta Charlie. A la semaine prochaine.

Les deux frères quittèrent le bureau, pour faire le tour complet de l'édifice.

Il lui montra les différents types d'armes qu'il pourrait utiliser lors de son futur entraînement. Charlie proposa à son frère de lui faire découvrir la salle de repos, mais surtout de participer à l'ambiance festive qui y régnait à longueur de journée.

En rentrant en fin de journée, Ron était pressé de commencer les tests, en voulant mettre toutes les chances de son côté, il prit les livres _Les hommes qui aimaient les dragons_ ainsi que _De l'œuf au brasier, Le Guide de l'amateur de dragons_ , dans la bibliothèque sous les conseils de son frère. Il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait autant de types de dragons dans le Monde Magique. Il ne savait pas quels dragons étaient visibles dans la réserve, mais il espérait qu'il y aurait le choix. C'est ainsi que la semaine se passa, entre les différentes lectures et les entraînements avec son frère, lorsqu'il était présent. Ils se gardaient quand même des soirées pour sortir avec les autres habitants de la communauté pour continuer à se connaître un peu plus.

Le jour tant attendu arriva, Ron était anxieux, malgré le fait qu'il se soit entraîné assez durement pour y arriver. Il ne pouvait savoir ce que le responsable Frederik et ses adjoints lui avaient réservé. Buté comme l'était tout Griffondor, il surmonterait les épreuves et adviendra que pourra de lui. Il s'efforça au calme durant le trajet jusqu'aux bâtiments de la réserve. Et c'est avec son futur destin au sein de la réserve qu'il entra.

* * *

* us et coutumes : habitudes, traditions


End file.
